


Ostatnia wyprawa Smugi

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Plot Twists, Post-Canon, Post-canon character death, Tearjerker, Wilmuga w tle - Freeform, World War II, Wyciskacz łez, albo dobra bo się o niej ciekawie pisze i czasem nawet cos sie w niej udaje, dalsze części dramatu napisała historia, dlaczego ja sobie to robię i wam też, everyone deserved better, niedobra historia krzywdzi ludzi, no po prostu siądź i płacz czytelniku, przedziwne losy wojenne ludzi, sad gay romance, wojenne, wspomniane wychowanie dziecka przez parę jednopłciową i wyszło na ludzi a nawet bohatera, wspomniani "Code talkers"
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Jan Smuga przeżył dłużej, niż kiedykolwiek oczekiwał, i zginął nie całkiem tak, jak się spodziewał. Ale to historia o tych, którzy czekają i nie doczekują się, i tych, którzy szukają i znajdują. (I o wojnie, i o czasie, który niektóre rzeczy zmienia, a innych prawie wcale.)
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6





	Ostatnia wyprawa Smugi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



Jan Smuga umiera w Afryce – nie od zatrutego noża, nie od egzotycznej choroby ani ataku dzikiego zwierzęcia, ale od kuli białych ludzi, którzy uznali, że posiedli jedyny słuszny przepis na kształt świata i omal nie doprowadzili go do zniszczenia, próbując zmienić. Ginie znacznie później, niż spodziewał się kiedykolwiek, że dożyje, u progu wielkiej wojny, którą próbuje powstrzymać.  
Andrzej Wilmowski umiera w Londynie, od pozornie błahego zapalenia płuc, które nagle pogarsza się. Po dekadach, Tomek znów widzi, jak jedno z jego rodziców umiera, nie wiedząc, gdzie i czy w ogóle jego ukochana osoba chodzi po tym świecie.  
Wojna wybucha w pełni i Tomek zgłasza się do wojska na ochotnika. Mówią mu, że jest za stary na snajpera, ale on wciąż strzela tak dobrze jak dawniej, tak pewnie, jakby dobry duch prowadził jego kule, tak celnie, jak mało kto w siłach aliantów. Poza tym, ma kraj do odzyskania, ludzi do pomszczenia (nie wie dokładnie, kogo, czy Irena w Warszawie jeszcze żyje, czy jego drugi ojciec zginął, czy po prostu przepadł jak to miewał w zwyczaju – tyle drogich mu osób, których los jest niepewny – wie, że żyje, o dziwo, Czerwony Orzeł, starszy, posiwiały, spokojniejszy – szyfrant w służbie kraju, którym dalej gardzi, ale nie próbuje z nim już walczyć). Jego szalone szczęście dopisuje mu przez kraje i fronty, pozwala zobaczyć koniec wojny, zwycięstwo zbyt drogo okupione, by nazwać je nim w pełni, a jednak bezcenne.  
I wreszcie, kiedy znów jest panem swojego czasu, a świat przygasa po wojennej pożodze, udaje mu się prześledzić losy Smugi – niełatwo, bo on ukrywał swoje ślady, a ludzie zdążyli poginąć lub zapomnieć – ale on zna Smugę jak ojca i od niego uczył się sztuki tropienia śladów ludzi, którzy pragną ich nie pozostawiać. I w końcu znajduje, samotny grób w pobliżu małej wioski i misji, która zniknęła razem z kolonialnym imperium, pozostawiając jedynie jednoizbowy kościół-szkółkę z bielonej gliny, na końcu drogi, która jest tylko błotnistą przesieką w dżungli.  
\- Kiedy się żegnaliśmy, mówiłeś, że nie wiesz, czy wrócisz. Ale zawsze wracałeś. Czekałem... czekaliśmy. A kiedy nie pojawiłeś się, postanowiłem cię odnaleźć. Jak w Indiach. I w Ameryce Południowej. I paru innych dziwnych miejscach. I w końcu, po prawie siedmiu latach, znalazłem cię, tato.


End file.
